The sperm-specific lactate dehydrogenase from mouse has been cleaved into small peptides by CNBr and trypsin. These peptides are being purified by gel filtration and ion-exchange chromatography. Amino acid sequences of some purified peptides are being determined. Thus far, two-thirds of the 330 residues have been sequenced.